According to medical literature, man's healthy teeth greatly affects his overall health. Therefore, constant health preservation treatment of teeth is an integral part of maintaining physical health, and also is closely related to facial appearance. Currently, the most important work for preservation of healthy teeth is to brush teeth after eating in order to remove the residual food bits left in the gaps between teeth, so as to avoid their fermentation which damages the teeth roots. Especially, children love to eat sweet foods and candies. Their teeth will be which damaged if they don't brush their teeth on time. Hence parents often supervise and urge their children to brush their teeth. Various kinds of candy flavor tooth pastes have been marketed to eliminate the children's dislikes of the common tooth pastes, but the effects are very undesirable, so it is still quite hard to make foster in children a habit brushing their teeth after eating, and therefore, damage rate of the children's teeth in general still remains very high.